


3 Times Viktor Made Yuuri Carry Him and the One Time He Didn't

by L_aryy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3+1, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humour? Maybe??, M/M, Originally 5+1 but I shortened it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_aryy/pseuds/L_aryy
Summary: First it was spiders. Then bad navigational skills. Crabs.Viktor, you sap. You just like being carried by Yuuri.





	3 Times Viktor Made Yuuri Carry Him and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped you like reading this. I originally wanted to do 5+1 and I was in the middle of writing another scene but it didn't flow right so I scratched it out.

*

It started when Viktor thought there was a spider.

He had been lounging on his couch with Makkachin dozing at his feet. Yuuri had been in the other room, on his computer. Viktor wasn’t sure what he was doing but judging by the shouts that periodically resounded out, he guessed Yuuri was gaming. And he was winning. 

It was one of their day-offs and they were spending it in the best way: indoors with each other and Makkachin. After breakfast, Viktor had taken Makkachin for a walk, enjoying the sparse rays of sunlight that St. Petersburg offered. Then he had returned, had a second breakfast with a sleepy-eyed Yuuri and had settled on the couch to watch a rerun of a Russian soap.

It had been a nice day.

Until he saw something crawl on the floor.

Instantly, Viktor sprang up to his feet, accidentally dislodging Makkachin. With a yelp, Makkachin rolled down to the floor. Shooting Viktor an insulted look, he scampered off.

“Yuuri!” he yelled. He hugged his pillow tightly to his chest. He kept his eye on the floor. The spider was nowhere to be found now. His feet moved restlessly. Oh god. The spider was probably circling around the couch, debating the best path up. “Yuuuuriiiii…”

“Makkachin, play later. I’m busy right now. I’m on the brink of beating this jerk—” There was a pause. Viktor hoped Makkachin was giving Yuuri his best puppy-eyed look. He hadn’t spent two hours teaching it to Makkachin for it fail now.

There were soft footsteps as Yuuri padded out of their bedroom. His hair was mussed up, still as  dishevelled as it was this morning. He yawned, scratching his stomach. Viktor’s heart leapt as a strip of skin was revealed as his shirt lifted.

“Viktor, what…”

Yuuri stopped. He stared.

Viktor pointed at the floor by way of explanation. When Yuuri’s perplexed expression didn’t change, he said “There was…a spider.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to smack himself. “Um, a big one.” He indicated with his fingers, his thumb and index a centimeter apart.

Yuuri came closer, looking like he was struggling not to smile. “Wow. That is big.”

“It was!” Viktor insisted. He scanned the floor. “It was…” He almost didn’t see it but his eyes caught sight of movement, at the far leg of the couch. 

Viktor screamed and jumped. Right into Yuuri’s arms. Startled, Yuuri nearly dropped Viktor but managed to wrap his arm around his waist.

“It’s there!” He pointed a shaking finger in the general area of where he had seen the damn thing. 

He felt Yuuri pat his back soothingly. There was some shifting as Yuuri moved closer. Viktor clung as tightly as he could to his fiancé. 

“Viktor?”

“Don’t get any closer.” he mumbled into Yuuri’s neck. He tightened his grip protectively around Yuuri. “Maybe it’s a jumping spider.”

“I don’t think dust bunnies can jump.”

Slowly, Viktor pried his face away from Yuuri’s skin and peered down. Sure enough, dancing innocently in the air, was a gray blob of dust. Some dog hairs stuck out in various directions, making it look like some demented ten-legged arachnid. 

His mouth dropped open with an audible pop.

Yuuri giggled. “Viktor, did the dust bunny scare you?”

Without meeting Yuuri’s teasing gaze, Viktor buried his face back into his shoulder. Yuuri smelled nice, like lemon. 

“You would be scared too if you suddenly saw it.” he mumbled. Yuuri planted a kiss on Viktor’s hair whorl. 

“I should’ve taken a picture first.” Yuuri chortled. He nudged at the dust bunny and it floated away. “‘Viktor Nikiforov, five-time World Champion. Biggest fear: killer balls of fluff. The horror.”

“Yuuuuuri,” Viktor hid his face, kissing a smile onto the side of Yuuri’s neck.

“Yes, yes. Why don’t we go back into our room where it won’t frighten you anymore?”

**

The second time it happened, it wasn’t completely Viktor’s fault.

They had gone back to Hasetsu to visit Yuuri’s family and Viktor had decided to do some exploring to give Yuuri some alone time. Sure, the last time he had been here, he had travelled a good part of Hasetsu. The town wasn’t large. It only boasted about 121,684 (and now 121,686, including Viktor and his poodle) people but it had been months since. 

He strolled around, admiring the little shops. He sniffed, following the smell of food. One street led to another, then to another until he was entirely immersed in a part of Hasetsu that he had never seen before but Viktor didn’t mind. His legs would remember how to go back to Yuu-topia. He was a figure skater! He had wonderful muscle memory.

Half an hour later, Viktor concluded that his legs had betrayed him. He had tried to backtrack but he had forgotten at which corner he was supposed to turn right. His cellphone had died long ago, after he had taken his thirtieth selfie. Asking the locals didn’t help, his Japanese was still too broken for him to efficiently communicate with them. So he said the only thing he knew would make them understand.

“Yuuri?” he tried. “Katsuki Yuuri?”

The woman’s face brightened. She broke out in rapid-fire Japanese where most of it sailed over Viktor’s head except for the words, “Yuu-topia” and “Yuuri-kun.” 

“Hai!” he nodded, eyes eager and desperate. He mimed a phone. “Hai, Katsuki Yuuri! Um, ハンサム!”

She let out a delighted peal of laughter. She grabbed Viktor’s wrist and dragged him into her shop. Viktor couldn’t help but admire the tiny statues. Some of them were They were cute. If he weren’t so exhausted and broke, he would have all of them. It would brighten up the apartment back in St. Petersburg. 

After some bustling around, the woman brought a glass of tea and an old-fashioned phone to Viktor. Thanking her, he quickly punched in the numbers for Yuu-topia. It picked up after the second ring.

“Vicchan?” He heard people talking in loud voices. His Japanese was still rudimentary at best but he heard his name being passed around. And “baka” being said multiple times.

Viktor nearly sobbed in relief. “Okaa-san!”

“Vicchan, where are you? You’ve been gone for so long. Yuuri’s worried sick!” Okaa-san’s voice was higher than usual.

“I don’t know.” he looked around. “I’m in a shop. And it sells cute statues.” 

There was murmuring and shifting as the phone was passed. Then Yuuri spoke. “Viktor?”

“Hi Yuuri.” It was astounding how much Viktor relaxed as soon as he heard Yuuri’s voice.

“Where are you?” 

Viktor repeated what he had told Yuuri’s mother. There was a lengthy pause. He heard Yuuri call out in Japanese. He heard his name a few more times. Then _baka_ again. Yuuri returned, speaking in English. “Okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“But wait, you don’t even know where it is.”

“I can guess.” He could hear Yuuri smile and he melted a little. Viktor had to applaud himself for having not reduced into a little puddle since he met Yuuri.  “I have lived here my whole life, you know. Ten minutes, I promise. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor dropped his voice, turning a little away from the shop-keeper.

He could practically hear Yuuri blush. “I love you too.”

Ten minutes later, Yuuri was jogging into the shop. He bowed and apologized profusely to the shop-keeper who waved him off with a good-natured smile. They left the shop with Viktor clutching a tiny figurine of a poodle in one hand and the other in Yuuri’s. 

“How did you manage to get yourself lost?” Yuuri wondered aloud. “All I had to do was turn left and walk straight.”

Viktor shrugged. “I’m talented.”

They continued walking for a more minutes. Viktor wanted to borrow a bike but Yuuri said a little more exercise wouldn’t hurt him. Viktor pouted until he was hit with another one of his brilliant ideas. Yuuri looked curiously at him. He stuffed the poodle into the pocket of his hoodie and lifted both arms up.

“Carry me?” he said, imploring.

It was a mark of how amazing Yuuri was when all he did was give a sigh and allow Viktor to clamber on his back. Viktor hugged him happily as they made their way back to Yuu-topia.

***

The third time, it was 100% Viktor’s fault.

They had been strolling around on the beach, hand in hand, talking about the little things. Yuuri’s skating routine. Viktor’s new choreography for his own free program. How they could bring things up a notch on their exhibition skate. Makkachin bounded ahead, chasing the seagulls. 

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor said. “Let’s go barefeet!”

Yuuri glanced at him, from under his lashes. “Huh? Why?”

“It’s too cold for a swim but it’ll be nice to at least walk in the water!” He let go of Yuuri’s hand and plopped down on the sand. He winked at his fiance. “And won’t it be romantic to kiss in the water too? You breathing my air. Me breathing yours. At that rate, we won’t even need to come up for water!” 

“I don’t think that’s sanitary.”

He began untying his shoelaces. “Come on, join me!”

“Viktor!” he laughed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You don’t know what’s in the water.”

Tossing the shoes over his shoulder with a carefree laugh, Viktor leapt to his feet and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. “What, sharks in Hasetsu?” 

Laughing, Yuuri shook him off. Shaking his head, he started untying his shoes and rolled up his jeans. “Okay, okay. I’m coming. But if I see a shark fin anywhere, I’m leaving you.”

Bracing a hand over his heart, Viktor said. “But we’re engaged. You can’t leave me.”

“We’re not married yet, therefore, not a package deal. It’s not buy-one-get-one-free.”

Viktor ran towards the edge of the water. “So cruel, Yuuri!” His eyes were locked on the waves rolling gently against the sand. He couldn’t help but think back to what he had said. What _would_ kissing Yuuri under the water be like? Salty? Wet? Sweet? It wouldn’t be that much different from how they always kissed, if that were the case.

He was so distracted that he didn’t see it before it was too late. He tried to twist, to fall as gracefully as he could. Viktor fell face-down in the sand.

“Viktor!”

Groaning, Viktor flipped onto his back. He had a brief unimpeded view of the sky before Yuuri’s frantic expression filled it. 

“Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?” Yuuri’s thumb brushed the sand particles from Vikor’s bottom lip. His heart thrummed.

“Only my ego.” He said with a charming smile.

“You didn’t have much of it left.” Yuuri said. His eyes widened, matching Viktor’s expression and as he opened his mouth to apologize, Viktor laughed. 

“I suppose not.” he said. “Well, why don’t you help me up?”

Yuuri slung Viktor’s left arm around his shoulders, his fingers grabbing the edge of Viktor’s T-shirt in a tight fist, grunting a little. As soon as Viktor put weight on his left foot though, he cried out and almost crumpled down.

“Viktor!” Yuuri nearly went down with him but managed to lock his knees and keep them upright. 

“It’s my foot.” he said through gritted teeth. “I think…I think I stepped on something.” He scanned the sand for the culprit. His eye caught on something.

“It’s him!” he said dramatically. 

Yuuri squinted. “That crab?” The crab was the size of Viktor’s pinkie. Makkachin padded over to the crab and barked at it. Brave dog. Viktor made a note to give him an extra treat tonight. When Yuuri was in the shower and wouldn’t be there to witness it.

“Yes!”

Yuuri shot him with an exasperated but fond look. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll take a look at it?”

“It hurts too much.” Viktor closed his eyes against the pain. “I can’t even hobble back to Yuu-topia on this foot.” He stared at Yuuri right in the eyes. “You’re going to have to carry me, solnyoshko.”

Chuckling a little, Yuuri released Viktor and turned. He crouched down, beckoning with his hands. Viktor fell onto Yuuri’s back and immediately wrapped his limbs around his solid frame, koala bear-style. He held his shoes in one hand. 

“Are we going to go barefoot in the beach again?” Yuuri asked teasingly.

“Nobody said anything about the sand.” Viktor grumbled. Yuuri laughed.

Viktor didn’t tell him that just before his foot landed on the crab, he had tripped. And he had tripped because his leg had suddenly cramped up.

Yuuri didn’t need to know.

+1

It felt like forever and felt like half a second all at the same time. Viktor couldn’t remember smiling for this long. He couldn’t remember smiling for this long and it was a genuine smile. He brought up Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed the engagement ring. Then the wedding ring.

“I love you.” he whispered.

Yuuri turned to him, his face wonderfully flushed. Viktor recalled briefly how Yuuri had looked at him the night before, just as they were about to get into bed. His eyes full of fear and love. 

“I’m going to get married.” Yuuri had whispered as they lay beside each other. Legs entangled. Arms wrapped around each other. His words caressed Viktor’s ear, stroked his cheek. Placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Words that spoke volumes. Of how long they had waited. Of how they were already husbands without a ceremony. How they were more than coach and student, best friends, and husbands. 

Viktor had tugged Yuuri closer to his chest even though they couldn’t be any closer.

“What a coincidence.” he had whispered. “I am too.”

Yuuri, in his white wedding suit. Yuuri holding his hands, tears mirroring Viktor’s as he said his vows. Viktor had to cough and restart twice before he managed to choke out his vows. “You may now kiss as husband and husband.” Viktor stroked his fingers through his black hair, marvelling at how soft the strands felt. Yuuri reached out to cradle his face, eyes soft. Their lips met. 

And the kiss. It brought back memories of their first kiss. Of how Yuuri had told him he had loved him without saying the words. How Viktor had sprinted and all he saw was Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Their first kiss had been cold. Teeth accidentally were knocked together. Viktor had sort of missed and kissed part of Yuuri’s cheek. It was not how Viktor had planned on ever kissing Yuuri but it had been perfect for them.

This kiss. This kiss couldn’t have been more different. They were in a chapel in Hasetsu. Warm and cozy. They were in front of their loved ones. Makkachin was there as well, as a ring bearer.

And yet, this kiss was just the same as the Cup of China one. Because as they kissed, everyone else vanished. All that remained was Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri and Viktor. 

Their lips parted. Yuuri was absolutely glowing. Viktor wondered briefly how he looked. He felt so, so light. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri.

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri said. 

 

 

“It feels different.” Yuuri said.

Viktor clutched his hand tighter. He knew what he meant. “I know.”

They were standing outside of their apartment door in St. Petersburg. They had just touched down in Russia after spending a few days back in Japan for the wedding and post-wedding festivities. After a week in Russia, they were jetting off to Barcelona for their honeymoon. Makkachin was panting, scratching at the door, already eager to pounce around the flat. It was just like an ordinary Wednesday. Except for the extra gold rings on their fingers. 

Married, Viktor marvelled. We’re married. His fingers somehow managed to find the key. Insert it into the lock. And turn. Before he could open the door, Yuuri grabbed his arm.

“Vitya?” Yuuri said. “Can I…I want to try something.”

Viktor turned to look at him. There was a slight flush dusting his cheeks. “Anything, solnyoshko.”

“Close your eyes.”

A little confused, Viktor did as he told. He heard some rustling and wheels as the luggage was pushed around. Then Viktor felt his stomach drop and suddenly his feet were touching air. He yelped and instinctively threw his arms around someone’s shoulders. He smelled lemony.

“Yuuri?” he said, breathless. He opened his eyes.

Yuuri’s face was bright red but he had one arm crooked underneath Viktor’s knees, the other around his back. He was holding steady despite the bag crammed with baked goods that his mother-in-law had insisted they bring back home. His eyes met Viktor’s. He recognized the expression: it was the same look that Yuuri shot right before he launched into his Eros routine.

Immediately, Viktor tucked his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. Bridal style. His Yuuri never failed to surprise him.

“Let’s go home, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki.” His new name, whispered in Yuuri’s soft voice, startled him. 

In that moment, Viktor fell. He fell again for this man who had captivated him through his dancing. This man who embodied music every time he was on the ice. This man who thought he wasn’t good enough, and who had panic attacks. This man who was always changing, evolving. 

This man who gave Viktor love and life again.

Yuuri had explained to Viktor the reason for why he had wanted to “end it” on the night of the Grand Prix Final. He had confessed that he had felt like a burden. “I couldn’t have you carrying me on your shoulders all of the time, Viktor.” Yuuri had said. 

“But I don’t.” Viktor had wanted to say but he had been too gutted. Emotions still too raw for him to connect words to voice.

Now staring into Yuuri’s brown eyes, Viktor managed to find the words. And it wasn’t the three that he had wanted to say at that time. 

Knuckles grazing against his husband’s cheek, Viktor said, “Thank you, Yuuri.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> ハンサム=hansamu=handsome
> 
> I also had to Google translate this so my fingers are crossed for accuracy.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr
> 
> EDIT 6/21:
> 
> I know it's not explicitly said but I decided that Makkachin would be a "he" for this fic.


End file.
